Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type A, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers, she also comes back in Total Drama Wild West as a part of the Poisonous Pythons and Total Drama Toxic Brawl on Mutant Laser Squirrels. Courtney returns to compete in Total Drama Back in Action, as apart of the team Cutthroat Castmates. Courtney then returns to compete in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as apart of Fortaleza. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in Jamaica Me Sweat, when Courtney is the only one to acknowledge the injured Izzy and Owen. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. Throughout her four competing seasons, the severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easy-going to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very disliked contestant among her fellow competitors. ''Total Drama Returns to the Island Courtney is introduced with the rest of the cast in Trials and Triva-lations. Courtney instantly shows signs that she is a fearless competitor who came to win the money, even if she has to lie, back-stab, or fight her way to the $1,000,000. Courtney is placed on the team Killer Beavers, where her determination to win the show is one of the qualities that made her join the alliance Sky had created early on in the season. However, their team’s performance in the first challenge also leads Courtney to take charge, and her bossy nature only fuels her teams dislike for her. Her attempts to promote her valuable leadership skills are mostly futile. In the end she is spared elimination thanks to Dave’s annoying nature, Leshawna’s lack of participation and Scott’s vindictive, manipulative personality. From here on, Courtney takes over the leadership of the Killer Beavers, along with Sky, often bringing up her past C.I.T experience, though her team rarely listens to her due to her bossiness and no signs of her being a proper leader that can their team to win. Because of her bossy attitude, Courtney forms many conflicts within the season, as she harbours a great dislike for many contestants, as she views them as all weak, most notably with Cameron and Cody. Despite these many conflicts she has, she attempts to reconcile with her past bestie, Gwen, only to have little success. The closest people to a friend Courtney has, is her fellow teammate, Sky as well as Screaming Duck member, Tyler. She seems to get along with their drive to win the game and the various challenges they face. However, after the teams merge, Courtney begins to harbour bad feelings for Duncan and Sky, as seen at the elimination ceremony when the two shares a hug, Courtney become jealous. She would go to the only person she trusts, Tyler, to help her with splitting them up. This suggests that Courtney still has feelings for her ex-boyfriend, Duncan. She tries and pressures Tyler into trying to break them up, however, Tyler tells Courtney that he won't, as he is friends with both Duncan and Sky and will not ruin their relationship. Courtney and Gwen continue to be on each other’s throat in Puzzle Riot, with the rest of the cast getting caught in between. Their constant bickering and annoying has painted a target on the both of them, receiving two votes at the elimination ceremony. However, Courtney is saved when the Heather and Lindsay were eliminated instead, because of their more threatening nature in the game. By the final eight, the cast has had enough of Courtney and Gwen’s arguing, and after Cameron, Noah and Tyler share a reward. The two of them become the number one target. Both are eliminated in Korean Teaching or Learning, when they both target each other again. Courtney cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Courtney is seen rooting for Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling them all backstabbers and liars. She is seen trying to apologize to Scott, but fails miserably, as he refuses to accept her apology for voting him off. She is seen disappointed when she discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now want Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying her, Courtney sided with her to win in the finale, partly due to her conflict with Cameron. She is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Wild West'' In the Total Drama Wild West premeire, Courtney attempts to make up for her mistakes from last season by trying to apologize to Scott for eliminating him, but to no avail. Despite trying to make up for her past mistakes, Courtney has no trouble making people on her team, the Poisonous Pythons dislike her bossy attitude. Courtney tries to boss her team so that they can win the challenge. Courtney develops a strong conflict with Sugar early on, as both dislike each others attitudes to each other and that both like Scott. However, despite this conflict, both join a power alliance on their team along with Heather and Scott. In Dancing With Cowboys, Courtney feels like shes in trouble of being eliminated due to most of her team disliking her. Courtney and Sugar's conflict strengthens as both are once again competing for Scott's attention, but much to Courtney's surprise, Scott picks Sugar over Courtney. At the challenge, it came down to a tie, where Courtney and Noah must sign a country song in oder to win it for their teams. Courtney wanting to bring her team to victory, takes extremely long in the planning stage, and therefore Chris disqualifies Courtney from the round, causing her team to lose the challenge. With most contestants set on eliminating either Courtney or Ezekiel, Courtney begins to convince others to vote off Ezekiel, however, unknown to Courtney, Sugar had gained the help of Ella, Ezekiel, Katie and Sierra to eliminate Courtney once and for good, shocking Courtney and her alliance at the elimination ceremony. Courtnye is mentioned many times after her elimination, especially by her alliance members and Scott. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, it is declared that one contestant will have the chance to return to the game, coming down between Courtney and Ezekiel. Courtney ends up losing to Ezekiel. Courtney along with Tyler, return to cameo in Red Dead Mergiton, as judges of the challenge. Most contestants don't recieves Courtney cameo happily as they did with Tyler's, angering her. Unlike how he feels about Tyler judging, Scott still holds a grudge against Courtney. He gets even more ticked off when she can't help herself to order him to get back to the challenge, saying that she hasn't changed a bit. Tyler convinces Courtney to rig the votes to make sure Noah's team loses, but after a horrible performance Noah and Dakota performed, both were eliminated, much to Courtney and Tyler's delight. Courtney, Dakota and Tyler return to cameo in the following episode once again as judges for the challenge. They all agreed that Sky deserved to win the challenge, while Heather did the worst after she read Sky's diray out to everyone. Courtney does return in Aftermath: The Unlimited, along with all the eliminated contestants. Courtney isn't seen competing in the challenge, however it can be seen that she is rooting for none of the final four to win. In the finale, Courtney isn't too pleased with the final two being Duncan and Scott, but does cheer for Duncan when he wins over Scott. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Courtney is introduced, and immediately tries to befriend Scott, although Scott simply ignores her. She doesn't really say much, but she does contribute in the challenge, but her team ends up losing. Later on, Courtney manipulates Lightning into trusting her, so they make an alliance, but Courtney calls Lightning very gullible. In the next episode, Scott warns Lightning that being in an alliance with Courtney isn't a good idea, but Lightning doesn't really listen to him. In the paintball challenge, Courtney ends up shooting Beth, who is on her own team, causing her team to be upset. Their team ends up losing, and at the elimination ceremony, she gets one vote, but Cody goes home. In Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, Courtney forces her team to eat the food to win the challenge, including encouraging Lightning that the food is protein, and shoving Duncan's face in the food. She even yells at Chris and Chef to stop laughing at her, but she ends up being out of the challenge, although her team wins for the first time. In her final episode of competing, she doesn't really do anything and her teams loses again for the third time. Scott decides to vote out Courtney, but Lightning stays true to his word with Courtney. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney is eliminated, and she immediately thinks that Lightning betrayed her, but he confronts her that he never did. Scott seems satisfied with Courtney going, and she goes off to Playa Des Losers. In In Chris We Trust, Courtney is seen complaining about how she didn't make it farther, and she starts with fight with Lindsay after she said nobody likes her. The continously fight and argue throughout the entire episode. In the trivia challenge, Courtney and Jasmine are the last two, but Jasmine gets the last question correct and wins, which makes Courtney extremely mad. She becomes so mad that she starts throwing chairs all over the place. In the second Playa Des Losers episode, Courtney is only seen complaining about her not being in the final three, and yelling at Lindsay that nobody likes her. In the season finale, Jo kisses Scott to make Brick jealous, but this aggrivates Courtney, and Courtney and Jo end up fighting each other. Also, Courtney roots for Lightning over Staci since he was in her alliance. She tries to encourage him to win, but her pick to win ends up losing the season to the winner, Staci. Courtney is shocked and complains when she finds out she wasn't picked for the next season, Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearances Statistics